


I can’t feel my face when I’m with you...

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gaara!uke, M/M, sado - Freeform, song-fic, uke medio violento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can’t feel my face when I’m with you... SaiGaa (Ver)Su relacion a ojos de nadie es perfecta, pero para ellos lo es. Song-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can’t feel my face when I’m with you...

I can’t feel my face when I’m with you  
SaiGaa (Ver)

\-----  
No puedo sentir mi cara cuando estoy contigo- Dijo Sai, mientras sujetaba la mano izquierda de Gaara, su novio, un pelirrojo de 1,60 con ojos turquesas. Ambos parecían tranquilos mirándose a los ojos, hasta que el pelirrojo lo abofeteo con la mano derecha, los presentes se quedaron en silencio observando como Sai levantaba la cara con una marca roja en la mejilla- Pero me encanta- Sonriendo ambos se abrazaron, la relación más rara de la secundaria eran esos dos, superando por creses a Sasuke y Naruto, un par de novios de toda la vida que no paraban de pelear-

Eres un tonto Sai- Le dijo Gaara al separarse de el cuerpo contario, recibiendo de buenas a primeras un golpe no muy suave en la frente, dando a parar al suelo- Ahora déjame comer en paz- Se volteó de buena gana y con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro dirigida a su novio-

And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young  
This I know, (yeah) this I know

 

[Ambos sabían que su relación era un desastre, pero ninguno quería dejar ir al otro, ya que sabían que ambos eran egoístas y que el amor que se profesaban era real. Sai sabía lo masoquista que podía llegar a ser y eso era lo que le encantaba de Gaara, que este era así con él y le salía natural, ya que lo hacía sin querer]

Sai…- Lo llamó desde la cocina, se acercó al moreno que trabajaba en un trabajo escolar con varios compañeros, entre ellos Sasuke Uchiha, Kankuro, el hermano del pelirrojo y su cuñado, y Neji Hyuuga y con la sartén en mano le pego en la cara, sin razón aparente, dejando asustados a dos de los demás presentes, ya que su hermano sabia que algo así iba a hacer- Perdóname- Y ante la extrañada mirada de los demás presentes, ambos se abrazaron-

No te preocupes- Le respondió plantando sus labios sobre los de su novio, la nariz le sangraba ligeramente, pero parecía gustarle más de lo sanamente posible- No te preocupes más- 

She told me, "Don't worry about it"  
She told me, "Don't worry no more  
"We both knew we can't go without it  
She told me you'll never be in love oh oh  
oooh

 

[Ambos compartían el silencio de la habitación mientras se entregaban el uno al otro, los besos bajaban por el cuerpo contrario, Sai plantaba sus labios sobre el cuello ajeno, mientras la uñas del pelirrojo se enterraban dolorosamente sobre la espalda del moreno, haciendo que este gimiera sin control, quedándose quieto durante unos segundo, hasta que el la sensación de los dientes atravesando su piel, lo trajo de nueva cuenta a lo que estaba haciendo]

I can't feel my face when I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it

 

 

[Se sentía morir ya que el dolor de su cuerpo era de tan intenso que lo hacía ver las estrellas, la marca morada alrededor de su cuello, lo hacía delirar cada vez que movía la cabeza en cualquier dirección, Gaara sentado a su lado parecía cada vez más feliz al verlo con esa expresión, estaba disfrutando la mordida que había dejado en un lugar tan visible, donde todos podían verlo. Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos con las pupilas dilatadas, unieron sus labios en medio de la clase, sin importar que los estuvieran viendo y que su profesor no pareciera contento con el asunto, pero ellos no prestaban atención a nada que no fuera el otro]

No puedo sentir la cara cuando estoy contigo Gaara- Le repitió, mientras su cara descansaba en el cuello de su novio, el suspiró al escuchar lo dicho por su novio o por la respiración de este sobre su piel- Pero me encanta…-

 

And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love  
This I know, yes I know, and I know


End file.
